


Eager To Feel (Your Skin Against Mine)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Moving In New Directions [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slight Overstimulation, Slight pain kink (if you squint), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On a scale from one to ten, how badly do you think it would hurt to try to come with a ring on?"<br/>"Eleven out of twelve."<br/>"How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?"<br/>"Eleven out of twelve." </p><p>Yifan is eager to do more with Yixing, and Yixing decides it his favorite way to see his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager To Feel (Your Skin Against Mine)

"Do you know how amazing you look?" Yixing asks quietly, tone all awe.

"Come on, Yixing." Yifan moans, pushing his hips up in search of friction. Yixing smiles and reaches down to gently stroke around the white cockring wrapped around the base of his cock. "Fuck." Yifan hisses, hips jerking upwards and hands straining against the ties binding him to the bed. "Yixing!" Yifan protests as the younger pulls his hand away again.

"On a scale from one to ten - ten being unbearable and one being not at all - how badly do you think it would hurt to try to come with a ring on?" Yixing asks, thoughtfully stroking around the base of Yifan's dick again.

"Eleven out of twelve." Yifan looks at Yixing with a sly smile.

"How many times do you think I could make you come tonight?"

"Eleven out of twelve." Yifan says again, smile widening until Yixing bends down and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Yifan hisses and bucks up into the warm heat of Yixing's mouth.

"I'll hold you to that, hyung." Yixing grinned, reaching up Yifan's chest to tease his nipple gently.

"Please, Yixing." Yifan moans, pushing up towards Yixing again.

"Please what?"

"Please let me come." Yifan pants, hands straining against the restraints.

"I suppose I _could_."

"Please." Yifan gasps. "Please please please."  
"Well, since you asked so nicely." Yixing smirks, sucking Yifan down to the base quickly before coming off and unlatching the cock ring, making Yifan sigh happily.

"How do you want to-" Yixing starts but he's barely got the ring off before Yifan is coming all over his own stomach, prompting not needed as his body shudders until he finally relaxes against the bed, blissed out smile on his face.

"Feel good?" Yixing asks quietly.

"Hmm." Yifan nods, cock still spurting out pathetic drops of come. "Fuck." Yifan sighs, looking down at his stomach.

"Well, I knew I wasn't going to have to do much, but I didn't realize all I'd have to do is take it off." Yixing chuckles, crawling up Yifan's body to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry." Yifan chuckles, lips moving weakly against Yixing's.

"Did I push too much?" Yixing asks quietly.

"Not yet." Yifan grins, pushing his hips up so Yixing's dick brushes over his hip and the younger loses it for a moment, forehead falling against Yifan's shoulder as he chases the feeling before he clears his throat and  
sits back up, kneeling in front of Yifan again.

"Are you sure?" Yixing asks, trailing a finger through the mess on Yifan's stomach, bringing that finger up to his lips and slowly slipping it between, not breaking eye contact with Yifan as he sucks the come off his finger.

"Totally sure." Yifan grins, wrapping his legs around Yixing's waist and pulling him forward until he falls back of top of him. "Come here." Yifan gestures with his eyebrows until Yixing's situated close enough for him to whisper in his ear. "Under the bed." He whispers, followed by a soft nip to Yixing's earlobe. Yixing frowns but gets off of Yifan and reaches under the bed, retrieving a familiar box.

"Fan..." Yixing gets situated between Yifan's legs again, opening the box.

"It's okay, Xing." Yifan smiles. "Please."

"Fan no."

"I've done it before, come on." Yifan wiggles his hips to try and pull Yixing's eyes away from the box of toys in his hands.

"Why?" Yixing asks.

"Feels good." Yifan says simply. "Please just go with it." Yixing sighs and looks up at Yifan.

"Which one?" He asks.

"The blue one." Yifan grins. "You gotta stretch me first, Xing."

"Fuck." Yixing looks back down at his hands, comparing his slender fingers to the thick toy in his other hand.

"You could always untie me and let me do it." Yixing looks like he's considering it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I got this." Yixing decides, lubing up his fingers.

"Okay." Yifan smiles. "If you want to calm your nerves you could always kiss me." He wiggles his eyebrows, making Yixing laugh and lean in for a kiss, indulging Yifan for a moment. He stays hovering above him when he brushes the first finger over Yifan's hole before pushing it in. Yifan moans and pushes against it, urging Yixing to push further. Three fingers in and Yixing still isn't sure if he's going to be able to stretch Yifan enough, but Yifan is writhing on the bed so Yixing figures he's doing something right.

"I'm good, Xing. You can - you can - Fuck." Yifan moans, pushing down against Yixing's fingers but pulling away at the same.

"Are you sure?" Yixing asks hesitantly, rubbing his fingers against Yifan's prostate roughly. "I'm still holding you to that eleven out of twelve." He grins before leaning down and taking Yifan into his mouth, making the older moan.

"I think I _might_  be able to do three." Yifan said honestly, alternating between bucking up into Yixing's mouth and pushing down against his fingers.

"Three's a good number." Yixing grins, pulling off and pumping Yifan's cock until he comes again, fingers working persistently against Yifan's prostate even after he's done coming.

"Yixing." Yifan whines, shying away from (but subtly pushing towards) his boyfriend.

"Sorry." Yixing chuckles, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets before carefully crawling up to give him a soft kiss. "Just tell me when." he says, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Stop." Yifan laughs, nudging Yixing's face into the right position with his nose before leaning in for a kiss.

"You're a goof." Yixing smiles, gently biting into Yifan's lower lip before pulling back.

"But I'm your goof." Yifan grins.

"Unfortunately." Yixing sighs playfully, moving lower on Yifan's body to suck marks into his skin.

"Xing! You know that's too high!" Yifan whines when one of Yixing's marks borders visible on his neck. "My boss already hates my tattoos, my hair and the fact that I'm gay. I don't need him to have the opportunity to hate my hickeys." Yixing looks up at Yifan before moving higher and sucking another mark. He leans in to whisper in his ear.

"He only hates you because you get laid more than he does." Yixing grins before sitting back up and getting the toy ready.

"I'm good." Yifan nods when Yixing raises an eyebrow in question. Yixing nods too and sits back a little, gently starting to press the toy in. Yifan tenses and Yixing stills, glancing up at Yifan's face.

"Perhaps I should've untied you."

"No, I'm good. Just keep going, I'm good." Yixing looks at him for a moment before nodding and pushing the toy in further. "Turn it on." Yifan nudges Yixing's side with his knee after he let him body adjust. Yixing raises an eyebrow but does as he's asked, turning the toy on low and pressing it in as deep as it will go. Yifan hisses and lets his head fall against the bed, back arching as Yixing drags his nails lightly down his abdomen. "Higher." Yifan mumbles. Yixing wastes no time in complying, turning the toy up almost as high as it will go and pinching Yifan's nipple gently before leaning to mouth at it gently.

"I like this side of you." Yixing decides, pulling the toy out, turning it to high and then pushing it back in, drawing a squeak out of Yifan.

"Glad you're - having fun." Yifan pants, wriggling his hips. "Can you like, fuckin touch me or something?" He asks, pushing down towards Yixing.

"But you look so great like this." Yixing grins, dragging his lips down Yifan's torso, skin salty from both sweat and half dried come.

"Please?" Yifan asks.

"Hmm, I dunno." Yixing trails a hand up Yifan's thigh, starting to fuck him gently with the toy.

"Fuck, Xing." Yifan groans, pushing down against the movement, body responding to every push and pull of Yixing's. "You're gonna be the death of me." He sighs.

"Well, that's definitely not my goal." Yixing chuckles, caving and reaching up to pump Yifan's cock gently, making him moan loudly.

"Still gonna be the death." Yifan manages to grin at Yixing as the younger sits back, working his hand over Yifan's dick slowly, the movement opposite of the quick pace he's fucking the toy in and out of his boyfriend. Occasionally he'll press it in to massage his prostate before continuing to move it. "Getting close, Xing." Yifan moans. Yixing simply nods in response and keeps going until Yifan's body locks, tensing as feeble dribbles of come drip down from his slit.

"So good, Fan." Yixing smiles, licking the tip gently.

"Fuck." Yifan sighs, relaxing against the bed. "Can you untie me now?"

"I'm close too, you know." Yixing whispers in Yifan's ear as he reaches up to untie the strips of cloth holding Yifan to the bed.

"You should come on me." Yifan swallows, letting his arms fall limp onto the bed next to him as Yixing sits on his thighs.

"Is that what you want?" he asks with a grin.

"Yeah." Yifan nods, watching as Yixing works his hand quickly over his own dick, head thrown back and moaning as he comes, worsening the mess on Yifan's stomach.

"Shit." Yixing falls forward, barely catching himself before he falls on top of Yifan. He chuckles breathlessly, leaning down for a kiss.

"I love you." Yifan sighs as Yixing falls next to him.

"I love you too." Yixing smiles, lacing his fingers through Yifan's.

"I can't feel my arms." He laughs, looking down at their hands.

"I'm sorry." Yixing kisses his cheek before getting up and getting a cloth wet with warm water before walking back into their room and wiping Yifan's stomach.

"I asked for it." Yifan smiles up at Yixing. "I could use some more kisses though." He says as Yixing lays back down. Yixing laughs and leans in to press a kiss to Yifan's lips, hand moving to cup the back of his neck.  
"Go to bed, baby."

"I'm in bed."

"Go to sleep." Yixing rolls his eyes, kissing the tip of Yifan's nose.

"Alright, bossy." Yifan chuckles, wrapping his arms loosely around Yixing and pulling lightly until he get s the message and curls into his chest.

"Goodnight, Fan." Yixing smiles.

\----

"You did not." Yixing gasps, cupping his neck and whipping around to face a grinning Yifan.

"Oh, I kinda did." Yifan laughs, leaning down to to capture Yixing's lips in a soft kiss. Yixing sighs and pulls away, looking up at Yifan.

"I hate you." He says with absolutely no bite to his words before turning back to Kyungsoo, Jongin and Oh Sehun. Yifan smiles and wraps his arms around Yixing's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Xing." He presses a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Yixing leans back into Yifan and looks up at him.  
"I can't believe you bit me." Yixing frowns.

"You almost got me fired." Yifan pinches Yixing's hip. "I had to work in the back because you wouldn't let me cover the marks this morning."

"I'm sorry." Yixing blushes, pulling Yifan down for another kiss.

"Um, hey. PDA." Luhan and Kim Minseok walk up behind them, Luhan punching Yifan's arm softly.

"I think I should be allowed to kiss my boyfriend and not be prosecuted by my friends for it." Yifan grins, lacing his fingers through Yixing's with a small laugh.

"Nope, not allowed." Minseok smiles. "I gotta get to class though, you coming?" he turns to Luhan expectantly.

"Of course, my love." Luhan says with a laugh, taking Minseok's hand and letting himself be dragged away. Yixing and Yifan turn back to their friends in time to see Jongin tug Sehun a little closer to him and Kyungsoo.

"Don't get into any trouble, you three." Yifan says before they drag Sehun off with them towards their apartment.

"They're going to scar him for life." Yixing sighs.

"Yep." Yifan nods, turning Yixing around in his arms and pressing their foreheads together. "So now that we're alone..." He trails off with a grin as Yixing wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

"I'm sorry I almost got you fired." Yixing whispers into the kiss.

"I'm not really sorry it bit you." Yifan admits with laugh, arms wrapping back around Yixing's waist.

"I know you aren't, but it's okay. I like everyone knowing who I belong to." Yixing pulls back far enough to wink at Yifan. "How do you feel? You feel okay?" He asks quietly.

"I feel great, Xing. Last night was brilliant." Yifan grins, leaning in for another kiss.

"I gotta go to class, Fan." Yixing laughs as Yifan peppers kisses all over his face.

"Okay, jayiga." Yifan smiles, pecking Yixing's lips gently before letting him go. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yixing blushes as he turns to run to his class.

"Text me when you're done!" Yifan calls after him. The "yeah!" he calls back is quiet, but Yifan catches it and chuckles as he turns around to walk back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this is going to lead into a Sekai/Kaisoo three some. I'm totes excited for it myself, so you should be exited too :D


End file.
